The First To Know
by jjmjmay
Summary: This story will have a chapter on each of the main characters about when they knew that River had gotten to Jayne
1. Book

I own nothing these are other people's characters that I am toying with because . . . . . well . . . . . they didn't get enough episodes.

Set some time before Ariel and before Book leaves.

He thought he was the first to know.

Book was standing in the entry way to the galley when Jayne had once again shot the poor girl down telling her to stop spouting her nonsense. She had been awkwardly trying to be social with the crew that was still gathered after dinner. Jayne was greeted with frowns and scowls as River turned to leave.

Shepherd Book figured he understood the inner workings of Jayne Cobb as well as anyone and certainly better than the rest of the crew on Serenity. He'd taken particular interest in Jayne, watched him and always tried to guide the big merc back to what he thought was his true self. He felt that much of his rough exterior persona; shallow personality and outward lack of intelligence were camouflaged protection. Jayne had played the part so well for so long that even he believed it.

It took him a while to put his finger on it. Something seemed strange about the way Jayne treated River from the beginning and as he learned more about Jayne it finally clicked. Jayne's treatment of River was the same as a young boy teasing a young girl. Sure there was reason enough with River's condition for Jayne to do what he did but that just allowed him to engage her in the only way he knew how. He was blundering along the way any boy might when he didn't even realize he had his first crush. Jayne was a grown man who'd probably never properly courted a woman opting instead for prostitutes. Who knows how young he'd been when he left home. Yes Jayne Cobb was smitten with little River Tam.

Book was quite pleased with himself for figuring it out. Surely the others hadn't noticed it yet. Most of them didn't pay enough attention to Jayne to realize he was capable of anything more than he portrayed outwardly. Mal had a ship to keep running and his feelings for Inara to deal with. Inara had Mal and her clients. Zoe and Wash were too tied up with each other. Kaylee was trying to get the good doctor to notice her. Simon was focused on helping River. River herself was battling to see reality and of course Jayne didn't know why he was pulling pigtails.

River's big brown eyes locked onto his as she passed _"boy must see how they broke the bird, become a man, then he can keep the broken bird flying"_ a crooked grin on her face. He couldn't decide exactly what she meant by it but he was fairly certain he wasn't the first to know after all.


	2. Kaylee

I own nothing these are other people's characters that I am toying with because . . . . . well . . . . . they didn't get enough episodes.

Set two weeks after the Movie.

She thought she was the first to know.

They all felt the losses of Wash and Book but Kaylee was happy. Serenity was back in the black, she and Simon (mental squeal) were together, the Captain and Inara were pussy footin around, River was off medication and doing much better, they had just found out that Zoe was pregnant and Jayne finally seemed to consider everyone crew. In fact Jayne was one of the reasons they'd stopped at the space station. He had been grumbling about wanting to send his Ma a letter and money saying it had been to long because of Miranda. Jayne had received another package from his mother while posting his letter. They were all loosely gathered around the big man, remembering the last package they saw him open while eagerly awaiting the entertainment that was sure to ensue. They weren't disappointed.

He excitedly ripped open the package, unfolded the letter, looked at it for a few seconds and then reached into the box pulling out his prize. Jayne's brow scrunched up in confusion as he looked at the bundle of small colorful hand knit socks. His eyes strayed back to the letter, his mouth moved as he read silently, his jaw clenched and his face reddened. Suddenly he was up storming toward River shoving the socks and letter into her hands and grumbling _"So's ya feet don't get cold, from Ma"_ before stomping off into the space port on his own. Whirling thoughts started to come together for Kaylee in that moment. Zoe wore a bemused smirk while shaking her head and holding back laughter. Mal looked at her contentedly while laughing, obviously happy to see her enjoying anything. Inara was giggling, saying _"He can't even give someone else's gift properly!"_ Simon had snorted and responded with _"The Ape Man is just mad because his own mother feels badly about River having to live on a ship with him."_ River was glowing petting the socks in her lap with one hand while reading the letter held in her other. Kaylee just stood there shocked at their reactions. Did none of them get it?

Jayne Cobb had written to his mother about River! He had written enough that his mother knew she often went barefoot around the ship. The same Jayne Cobb that had never told any of them where he was from, how old he was or any other personal information from before he became a mercenary. All they knew was that he had a mother who knitted and a family member named Mattie who had been sick. Come to think of it he hadn't even indicated whether Mattie was male or female when they had asked after he'd read his last letter out loud. Jayne was extremely evasive about anything that had to do with his family and Kaylee figured that went both ways. There was really only one reason that made any sense to her as to why a man like Jayne would write his mother specific information about any woman. She had to see that letter; she had to know that she was right.

Mal, Zoe, Inara and Simon took turns making comments that kept them laughing, while Kaylee slid in next to River asking, _"What's it say?"_ River, still glowing, handed her the letter then began tracing her finger over the light blue "R's" that were knit onto the neck of each sock. Blue "R's" could only mean that Jayne had used River's name when he wrote his mother even though she couldn't remember him ever calling her River before Miranda. Oh right! The letter . . . . .

l

_Dear Son,_

_I made the enclosed for that sweet little thing you seem to think has it out for you. Can't have her running around barefoot in the middle a space. You said she been done wrong so you'll just have to let her oddness go and look out for her well being. You don't then ya be answering to me. Thank you for remembering your family and sending money to help out. I have been surprised and happy that you started to tell me about your crew in these last letters. Now you'll have to continue to keep ya Ma happy. It would be easier to understand if you used their names. The rest is for River._

_Love Ma_

l

_River Dear,_

_Please excuse my boy. He was always rough around the edges and had to leave home very young afore I could learn him proper. He complained about you buggin him but don't you mind none. Jayne loves his family and comes from a loving home even if he don't believe it. These socks come from that same home with the love knit in. They will warm your feet and your heart when you need it. Whatever wrong was done to ya Jayne says everyone on that ship loves ya so that's your family now._

_With Love,_

_Mother Cobb_

l

She knew it. Jayne had only mentioned River by name and even though he was complainin bout her he had also told her something, vague as it was about what had been done to her. He'd mentioned her bare feet, which had her wondering what else he had wrote. This was just too shiny, Jayne was sweet on River and had no idea. Ain't no other reason to be telling his Ma lest she'd already wormed her way in and he couldn't stop thinking on her. None of the rest of them could see it, and if Jayne didn't know River probably couldn't read it off him. She felt a sharp tinge of sadness thinking on how much fun Wash would have had if he'd been here to find out.

River gently took the letter from her folding it carefully before smiling at Kaylee looking to the group and saying, _"Two by two love keeps her from fearing the blue, matching pair meant to fit together."_ She was holding up two socks that didn't match at all other than the light blue "R's" and yet they seemed to go together. Everyone was laughing at her apparent joke but Kaylee knew two things. River wasn't talking about socks and she hadn't been the first to know. Of course that only made the smile she turned on the glowing River even more brilliant.


	3. Inara

I own nothing these are other people's characters that I am toying with because . . . . . well . . . . . they didn't get enough episodes.

Set about three of months after the Movie.

She thought he was the first to know.

It had only been a few days ago that Inara found herself shocked! Jobs were going well enough that Mal wanted to take everyone out to celebrate. They had all left Serenity to walk together. She was with Mal in the back and had a good view of the group. First she noticed that River stayed in Jayne's personal space constantly touching him, often for extended periods of time. She didn't stray from Jayne when she wanted to look at something, she subtlety steered him using touch. Jayne for his part rarely looked at River instead he was alert constantly checking for danger, looking after the crew and challenging any man who even remotely glanced in River's direction. He rarely initiated contact with her but never denied it and often welcomed her touches with very slight movements. They moved together in comfortable silence and familiar contact never missing a step or looking awkward.

Dinner was more of the same for Inara. She watched as Jayne chose a table in the corner and placed River's between himself and Mal with their backs to the wall. Essentially placing the most important person to him in the safest place. River sat very close while Jayne's torso unconsciously opened toward her his shoulder slightly behind hers almost touching. Again their bodies accommodated the closeness flawlessly throughout the meal with Jayne finding a way to touch her every time the male server came to the table. He was extremely attentive engaging her in conversation when she seemed left out, briefly touching her when ever she seemed nervous or spaced out and of course knowing exactly when she finished eating so he could get at her leftovers. She knew that River had replaced Zoe on jobs and even that she called Jayne her partner but now she was worried about what that entailed.

As they walked back she tried to make sense of how this had snuck up on her. She must not have paid any attention even if she knew that she'd been distracted of late. Her mind was often occupied considering options other than seeing clients again while she and Mal slowly began a relationship. Her life was changing drastically, it was exciting and terrifying. Still she was a highly trained companion an expert in reading intrapersonal relationships. How had she missed the signs? How had she not noticed the obvious body language now on displayed right in front of everyone. Why didn't anyone else seem concerned? Any outside observer could see that River and Jayne were far more comfortable and intimate together than either of the other couples they were with. She was relieved when only Mal, Kaylee and Simon accepted her offer of tea once they had returned to Serenity. River had indicated that she needed to plot possible courses for their departure in the morning and headed to the bridge. Zoe had headed to her bunk saying she needed some rest. Jayne was going to check the perimeter, lock down for the evening and then get a few sets in. This gave Inara the opportunity to broach the subject with Mal and Simon while River and Jayne were elsewhere.

It didn't go as Inara expected neither Mal nor Simon were upset and Kaylee thought it was the sweetest thing ever. Apparently she hadn't noticed because she hadn't been off the ship with them since they became "partners". Mal said that Jayne was taking it very seriously and they were doing well on jobs together. Simon explained to her how River used Jayne to stay calm when she was out of her comfort zone. On Serenity she was comfortable and used to everyone's thoughts. River had told him that touching Jayne kept her grounded keeping the avalanche of loud unfamiliar thoughts from overwhelming her. Mal added that River had told him that it had something to do with Jayne's straight forward uncomplicated way of thinking and that he would always think about keeping her calm and safe when they were off ship. Kaylee said that Jayne had changed the most since Miranda and he wouldn't let anything happen to any of them. Mal and Simon reluctantly agreed that Jayne had changed to an extent and that included excepting the Tam's as crew. Mal had joked that it was only because River could knock Jayne out and Simon was the only one who could fix him if he got shot. Inara felt better about the whole situation. Mal had a point, River could take care of herself. Still she knew what she saw and she had to wonder if River knew what she was getting herself into by relying on a man like Jayne for anything. She decided that she would watch them closely from then on.

So here she was a few days later headed to the bridge to explain the situation to River before things got out of control. She had watched them interact on the ship and noticed that their dynamic was still very comfortable and grooved until River would cross into Jayne's personal space. That was the tip off. The reaction was instantaneous and hard to see if you weren't trained and looking for it. Jayne would tense just the slightest bit then he'd slowly ease himself back creating his own space. If there was no where to go his lower body would turn away from River and he would studiously keep his eyes on her face while he tried to resolve whatever it was that had her so close. On Serenity where there was no reason for Jayne to be in close quarters with River he was nervous and uncomfortable with himself sexually. Inara knew that Jayne had a reputation in the whore houses and was a preferred customer. He was well endowed, skilled and preferred one woman for his entire stay. He had always been supremely confident sexually and it wasn't a front he knew how to please women and enjoyed doing it. He was straight forward and upfront in his appreciation of the female form as well as his propositioning of it. Inara had always found it a bit refreshing that he didn't try to hide it as most men did. Jayne always scanned a woman's body in a sexual way even crew. It was rather brief and subdued with herself, Zoe and Kaylee whom he obviously had categorized as "look but don't touch" which seemed to dull his interest over time. Since she started watching she had noticed Jayne's intense focus on keeping his eyes shoulders and up with River. If they slipped lower his head would snap back and he'd take his first out to excuse himself. Rather than going to his bunk he would head to the cargo bay to lift weights. It was all contrary to the sexual nature of the Jayne she knew. Jayne was sexually attracted to River but he was fighting it, trying to hide it and even refusing to take himself in hand for relief. There was only one possible explanation. Jayne was protecting River from himself. He knew who and what he was so he viewed his physical interest as wrong. He didn't realize that this wasn't anything close to his usual thoughts about women. This was the physical manifestation of his feelings for River. He was in love but didn't consciously know it.

Thank Buddha she was the first to figure it out. She was sure that once River understood they could come up with a strategy to distance her from Jayne and keep the peace. If she was lucky they could accomplish it without Jayne noticing anything including his feelings. As she stepped onto the bridge River turned in her chair and locked eyes with her stopping her dead in her tracks. River concentrated for a moment and then began _"You interpret body language know psychology but I read directly from the source. Physical interest is new but healthy and normal. Sh - - I will not tease or insight, physical bonding is still many Earth that was lunar cycles away. Last birthday was forgotten, now an adult on all the worlds. Know my own mind and heart. Next he will learn to comfort (pause as if willing herself into first person) I still have nightmares. The plan is solid they fit together. Time is better spent working on yourself and Mal!"_ Inara nodded and excused herself.

She wasn't even close to being the first to know. River had worked very hard to communicate clearly and leave no doubt that it wasn't up for debate and she wasn't to interfere. She couldn't remember ever being more embarrassed. River was right she was barely keeping a float of things between herself and Mal while River knew exactly what she wanted and what she was doing in her relationship with Jayne.

l

l

l

l

Authors Notes:

Thanks for the views and reviews, this story has been boincing around in my head for so long that I needed to get it out.

I wasn't entirely pleased with my idea for Inara but I think it turned out OK.

Simon is up next. I have it all fleshed out and like the idea but it will be hard to write. I may not get it posted for a couple of days.

Thanks


	4. Simon

I own nothing these are other people's characters that I am toying with because . . . . . well . . . . . they didn't get enough episodes.

Set about five months after the Movie.

After reconsidering he thought he was the first to know.

Even with the meds and extra fluids he'd consumed before passing out last night his head was pounding when he'd come too. The memories only made it worse. It had taken him a while to piece it together. As cautious and protective as he was of River he had decided to get drunk and think before doing anything unnecessary. After all River had made great strides since Miranda and was genuinely happy for the first time since he had rescued her. He'd been suspicious at times, he'd figured it out, it wasn't what he feared but now he was hung over and miserable. He took two more pain killers and drank half a glass of water Kaylee must have left for him. Flopping back on the bed he wondered if it would have been better if he'd never noticed.

Looking back the first thing that had alerted him was catching the tail end of a conversation they'd had before "partnering" up the first time. He hadn't been happy about River taking an active part in the jobs but it wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself and as Zoe's Doctor he agreed with keeping her out of action during her pregnancy. He wanted to talk to River one last time before the job. Mal had told him that she went with Jayne for some last minute weapon outfitting. Jayne's hatch was open as he approached but he stopped when he heard his voice.

l

_Jayne: "Alright yous sure that's the one ya want? Spect yer right, got bigger and better but she'll be easy fer ya to handle n shoots true. Done strappin that knife, ok let's get this holster set up on the belt I made ya."_

_River: "Is she ready for the job partner?"_

_Jayne: "You gotta take care a those now ain't my job an if yer my partner then you follow the rules like ya promised!"_

_River: "Protect River first do not risk her safety to protect the others. Then protect Mal, Jayne, the goods in that order. If she starts to lose it give Jayne the signal find a safe place until he can get to her. If it goes really bad get back to Serenity get her up in the air and let Zoe decide what to do next."_

_Jayne: "Sounds better when you say it. Let's go."_

l

Then they were in front of him and all he could manage was _"be careful"_ as they moved past him toward the cargo bay. Jayne had customized one of his old holster belts; it fit well ridding high on her hips over one of her baggy dresses. He tried not to wonder were she'd strapped the knife he couldn't see. His brain processed the fact that Jayne had not only given her one of his guns and one of his knifes but he'd let her pick from his beloved collection. He'd told her they were hers to take care of as in keep. Simon liked his rules they were simple, made sense and he couldn't think of anything that needed to be added. If she had to have a partner and Jayne was approaching it this way she couldn't do much better. He wondered if Jayne was up to anything or if Miranda really had changed him that much. He felt strangely better about River going on jobs of course he'd keep an eye on them it was his little sister after all and Jayne was acting strangely. Conversations! They had conversations he was definitely going mad.

The next time had been the week after that first job when River insisted on dragging Jayne along with them to a carnival she'd wanted to spend some of her cut at. Jayne wanted nothing to do with it until she'd used the magic word "partner" then he'd relented grumbling something about how it was only fair she enjoy herself seeing as she'd earned the money. River was struggling to explain to Simon why she needed Jayne until her "partner" interpreted for her. He'd watched like a hawk but could find absolutely nothing inappropriate in any of the touching he'd seen between them. River was calm, happy and almost carefree having Jayne to latch onto. She'd had more fun than he could remember since before he'd left for med school. Jayne did nothing wrong, held her stuff for her, scared away all the riff raft, listened to her excited rambling and interacted with all of them enough not to seem rude. Although he didn't seem to be outright enjoying himself he certainly didn't grumble and complain like Simon had expected. All Simon could get out of him by way of explanation when he'd questioned was something about keeping his "partner" happy. He really did take this "partnership" seriously. After that River never left the ship without Jayne. Simon tried to be upset about it but Jayne took good care of her, she enjoyed herself and was happier plus he got to spend more time alone with Kaylee. Who for her part always pointed out that River was growing up and he just had to get used to it and stop fussing so much. Then she'd remind him that if something did happen Jayne was far more equipped to deal with it than he was.

After that there had been the talk with Inara where he felt weird giving her Jayne's interpretation of River's explanation even though it made sense and he'd seen it with his own eyes many times. Inara seemed to let it go after a few days of seeing that they weren't like that on the ship. Still her questioning of Jayne and River's "partnership" had his brain wondering just who this Jayne and River were because they weren't the ones he used to know. When was the last time Jayne had been to a whore house or gotten shit faced? When had River stopped having fits and nightmares and started making more sense. With River it was obviously about recovery both physically and mentally which as a doctor he could understand. Jayne for his part really was changing who he was and it showed in the way he interacted with all of his crewmates. It just stuck out with River because they were "partners" and Jayne used to hate her. Still he'd better stay vigilant it was his job as a big brother after all.

It had been quite a while after that when he had suddenly realized what he'd already known all along. River was doing great; even her speaking pattern had been improving. Things were running smoothly on Serenity thanks to the "partnership" Zoe's good health and Mal making things official with Inara. It was bound to happen eventually and it had a job went bad. That's how Simon had found himself momentarily frozen by the emotional scene. Inara was closing the doors while telling Zoe they were clear for lift off. Mal was trying to get River's attention while she clung desperately to Jayne muttering nonsense. Jayne had one arm around her; the other covered with blood when his voice came out slow and firm _"PARTNER its ok m not mad. Ya need to help Zoe get us on track. Simon ill do his job. Its OK RIVER!"_ It worked she calmed enough to head for the bridge. He'd been shot in the back and the bullet has stuck in his shoulder. Simon had sent Inara off to the others when he'd finished removing the bullet. All he could get out of Jayne was that he must a missed someone, he was quiet and subdued which was odd for him. He hadn't even argued when Simon had said he wanted to keep him in the infirmary over night because he'd lost a lot of blood and the bullet had been close to major blood vessel. He'd just finished getting Jayne settled and hooked up to the monitor when she had appeared standing timidly in the doorway.

l

_Jayne: "Ya ok?"_

_River: "Sorry she's a bad partner!"_

_Jayne: "I'm fine don't want no other partner."_

_River: "She is defective, never going to be 100%."_

_Jayne: "Hell woman I know that, get yer ass over here."_

l

Simon might as well not have been there as far as they were concerned. River had curled into Jayne's good side she was sniffling with big crocodile tears slipping down her cheeks as she tried to figure out why she had frozen on the job. Jayne was stroking her hair listening then telling her not to worry they'd figure it out and come up with a new signal for the next time. He'd been about to leave, it was awkward and he didn't belong there. Then he'd heard River nervously asking _"What if she has trouble tonight?"_ Jayne had laughed telling her it would be just like any other night and he'd figure out some way to keep her brain busy even if he was stuck in the infirmary. He'd left in a daze. Mal would be expecting a report on Jayne's condition. Mal had told him how Jayne took a bullet tackling a frozen River during a fire fight. Once he'd gotten her to cover Jayne had taken out three guys causing the rest to scatter which allowed them to get away. Mal had wondered aloud if he should have gotten Jayne a "partner" years ago. There it was again "partner" and he knew that he'd known the first time he'd heard it but had been in denial. He needed a drink, scratch that he needed many drinks!

That was yesterday and now he was suffering. Ugh what was he going to do. Jayne was in love with River but apparently had no idea. River was too smart not to know and she'd been so happy and healthy of late. _"She is defective, never going to be 100%. . . . . . . Hell woman I know that, get yer ass over here."_ This was right after telling her he didn't want another partner. That big stupid Ape Man had eased what was probably the biggest worry she could have in a prospective relationship and he had no idea. He couldn't tell Jayne now. River obviously knew, felt the same and would let him know when she was ready. He hoped that wasn't going to happen any time soon. He was humped! Trying to steer River away from something she wanted had always been a fruitless endeavor. The worst part was, since Miranda Jayne hadn't done anything that was objectionable. He was just going to have to go along with it, after all what kind of brother doesn't want his sister to be happy. It was ironic really; he had saved River only to deliver her into "partnership" with Jayne Cobb. He felt suddenly struck with guilt, her nightmares had never stopped and he'd been too tied up with Kaylee to notice. His guilt gave way to thankfulness, he was glad she had a "partner". It wasn't so bad and besides there was one big plus that he could hold over River's head for ever. Sure he was in denial at the time but he knew something was up when Jayne had given her his weapons and made those rules. River had surely known for a while now but he had known as soon as they became partners even if it took him some time to figure out what he knew.

He heard the hatch open followed by the sounds of Kaylee's decent. River's voice floated down _"Simon is a boob! He was the horse she had to lead him to water."_ He heard her giggle her way toward the bridge. God she was a brat! He sighed and realized he really was a boob, she'd beaten him again and judging by Kaylee's smile so had she.

l

l

l

l

Authors Notes:

Thanks again for the reviews and views they are appreciate.

Zoe is up next for those of you wondering.


	5. Zoe

I own nothing these are other people's characters that I am toying with because . . . . . well . . . . . they didn't get enough episodes.

Set about six months after the Movie.

She thought she was the first to know.

It was difficult, she had to go from closing her heart down forever because she'd lost him to opening it back up for their child that was growing inside her. She figured that's why she'd been on auto pilot for so long. When Jayne was shot something shifted, it could be any of them at any time which meant she needed to stop wasting it. That's when she started to review all the information her brain had collected and realizing how much things had changed for everyone. It felt like she had a good handle on all of them again so why was she sitting on the bridge thinking about Jayne. It was that conversation she'd listened to earlier in the day.

l

_Jayne: "Hell Mal, shain't no lill gal no more. You gotta be the only man ain't noticed her fillin out n places a woman aughta since she been healthy. I must scare four r five of um off every time we get out. Sides I'll be there with her playin my part. She's smart as they come, genius remember, n the plans real good."_

_Mal: "I know you're only noticing cause yer lookin after you're partner not at yer Partner! Dong Ma? . . . . . . . Don't know what's wrong with my plans, they been going well of late."_

_River: "She . . I am happy with my partner's vigilance. Scares the creepy ones thought's away keeps my head clear to patch the holes in Captain's plans. Partner will know if the noise exceeds her clam, play his part, get her out."_

_Jayne: "River says we need one last big take so as we can lay low fer while dirt side round time Zoe's bout ta birth. She took a room full a Reavers n she'll have her partner this time plus you to come get us if we need ya."_

_River: "Like Robin Hood, only stealing from the bad people. No overhead all profit free and clear. Partners all ready surveyed complete operation but need the distraction to keep them at ease while they get close. . . . . I will have the weapons hidden on me so Jayne doesn't look so threatening."_

_Mal: "I don't like ya being a grown woman nor usin it on a job specially faking a lovers spat with Jayne of all people. Ya sure this is something you cooked up yourself or'd ya pull it out of Jayne's head?"_

_River: "All mine just requisitioned partners help for details and surveillance."_

l

She'd left as Mal reluctantly began to give into the partners. Just when she'd figured Jayne couldn't be any dumber when it came to women he'd proven her wrong again. It wasn't the first time he'd done it so why was she still thinking about it. She remembered when they'd met him and he had a gun on them. It hadn't taken her more than a minute to figure out that he wasn't any where near as clueless as he acted. It had been five days later that she decided he was as dumb as it gets when it came to women. They'd made the short trip back to collect payment and get more work. In the three days they were dirt side Jayne had either ignored or insulted every woman that had shown an interest and there had been quite a few. He wasn't the prettiest man to look at but he wasn't repulsive, his body was a work of art and he radiated sexual confidence. Yet he had spent a substantial amount of his take on the same whore three nights in a row. If he had half a brain when it came to women he could have spent much less coin on a few meals and his evenings with a woman who wasn't getting paid. In the years that followed he showed no signs of catching on and sometimes she wondered how much money he'd wasted needlessly. Even as "The Hero of Canton" although he hadn't had to pay her he'd spent the night with one of the whore's rather than one of the unattached local woman who were plenty willing. It wasn't just that, any time he did something that made one of the women on Serenity even remotely feel he wasn't as horrible as he seemed he'd remind them that he was. His timing was amazing in that regard and it seemed he could always come up with something that topped the level of crudeness he'd achieved before.

She had to admit that he had changed for the better since Miranda, the man was trying there was not doubt. He'd stopped whoring and he seemed to keep his crudeness to himself. That almost made it worse though. For the last three months whenever she'd been emotionally on the edge he'd been there to set her off and it seemed like he wouldn't leave her be until she was too exhausted to continue. It was frustrating enough without him antagonizing her. The pregnancy was messing with her hormones, her emotions were all over the place, she was having difficulty sleeping, she was horny all the time and she didn't have her man to help her with that or anything else. It was just more proof that he was lost when it came to women, he didn't have the sense to stay out of an angry pregnant woman's way. Worse yet that conversation earlier had reminded her how ridiculous this man could be when dealing with the opposite sex. Had all these changes been so he could get close to River? Did he really think that kissing up to her was going to get her into his bed? Had he finally decided that he didn't need to pay for sex and then chosen a mind reading assassin as his first target for seduction? Even for Jayne that level of stupidity was hard to believe. River had to know what he was up to, he couldn't pull one over on her and she could kill him twelve different ways before he'd be able to lay a hand on her. She must have know that it was harmless and he'd give up on it without causing problems. He must a been behaving himself or she would have taken action. Zoe had already decided that if River wasn't concerned there was no reason to tell Mal, so why wouldn't her mind let it go.

There had to be something she'd missed, but what? Something to do with the way Jayne was going about it was off. She'd have figured he'd be much more direct and upfront. It was obvious that he wanted her while listening to that conversation but there was something in the way he'd talked about her and looked at her that she couldn't pin down. It reminded her of . . . . . the way Jayne had looked at her after the first big shoot out they'd been in when he'd joined the crew, only it was far more intense. Respect! (click) That was it, he respected River more that she could remember him respecting anyone. It wasn't pretend, she was his beautiful bad ass killer genius partner. And just like that Jayne had done it again he really was even dumber than she'd thought when it came to women! The man finally fell in love and he had no idea. She wasn't sure exactly how River's reading worked but it made sense that if Jayne didn't know then River couldn't read it. That must be why River was so relaxed around him Although he wasn't consciously chasing her he was treating her exceptionally well. As distracted as she'd been it wasn't surprising that the others didn't know. They were attributing the changes to Miranda and River's vastly improved mental health. They'd all changed, they'd all lost things and they'd all gained things why look to deeply at Jayne being such a better crew member and helpful partner to River.

_"Not stupid, instinctive! Erroneous primary assumption. Real reason for monetary sexual transactions alters both equation and answer."_ Damn River was silent when she wanted to be. Zoe briefly wondered how long she'd been there before concentrating on what she'd said. It was clear enough but how was he instinctive and what was the real reason he'd paid for sex all these years? River was looking into her reading her with those large unblinking eyes. _"Hardest and rudest to the ones who could hurt him, ones he might like, ones he might let to close, instinct. Pressure relief when you need rest, he doesn't know why just does it, instinct. Transaction maintains detachment, initiated out of fear done for protection."_ She always slept well after she had it out with Jayne. Damn again, how had she missed that? Hmm so Jayne had been protecting himself from attachment, it made sense looking at it that way. River knew, not just that he loved her but why he loved her. _"Mine to protect now, won't hurt him like the two he didn't pay!"_ Good for her, she'd found her man, could cause some issues with some of the others though. One thought of Wash and Zoe knew she'd be backing River when the time came. River's smile warmed the air around them before she nodded and floated away gracefully.

Of course River had known, how had she let herself believe otherwise. Even though River likely knew all there was to know about Jayne she still loved him and wanted to protect him. There must be a lot more to that man than she'd suspected. "DAMN IT!" Would she ever get Jayne out of her head . . . he was in deep with River . . . yep this was going to be interesting.

l

l

l

l

Authors Notes:

Thanks again for the reviews and views. I'm glad that people are reading and hopefully enjoying.

I tried to find any errors in the first four chapters since I was having trouble writing Zoe. I fixed some things, changed some wording, added and subtracted a word here and there. No real content changes though. Feel free to point anything out that I may have missed.

Mal is next.


	6. Mal

I own nothing these are other people's characters that I am toying with because . . . . . well . . . . . they didn't get enough episodes.

Set about two weeks after Zoe.

It was his boat but hell, he was never the first to know anything these days!

It never failed the verse couldn't leave him be when things were going well. River's job was when it started. It went well, her plan worked perfectly they were in and out snatching a mountain of untraceable coin and off planet with no one on their trail. The way River kept looking at Jayne after that job is what had Mal all worked up. It finally happened that girlie dreamer part of her brain woke up and focused directly on her partner. Jayne was lucky he was too stupid to notice. Mal had kept him busy from then on with every chore he could come up with and when he ran out he had him doing them again before they needed it. He had River busy on the bridge as much as possible to keep her away from Jayne. They were only 4 days out from that heist and still gathered round the table after diner when it had happened. River was getting excited, telling Jayne about the various things to do on the rock they'd planned to park on for a month, while Zoe had the baby and recovered. Jayne was looking far less oblivious than he usually did and Mal knew that River didn't leave the ship without him. A month! Ahhh he had to put a stop to it.

l

_Mal: "Albatross, you'd best head to the bridge and double-check our flight path for the night cycle!"_

_River: "Already taken care of Captain. Proximity alarm is set but will double-check before bed."_

_Mal: "Yer my pilot, I ain't askin I'm tellin. You best remember that or you'll be on the ship fer that whole month! Dong Ma?"_

_Jayne: His chair slid back as he shot up "She ain't yer's ta lock up nor order around Mal! Done worked us both more than need be, we're done fer ta day. Ya want it checked do it yer ruttin self! An I'll be takin ma partner ta all them places she wants."_

_Mal: "Don't be tellin me what to do on my boat! Right under my nose this whole time! Was foolish a me ta think a back stabin, whorin piece a shit like you could change. I'll . . ."_

_Inara: " MAL! What is going on? Calm down!"_

_River: "Jayne, time to go. JAYNE! come with me."_

l

It was his gorram boat! They were his crew! She was his pilot! How's he end up being the bad guy and pissing everyone off when it was all Jayne. Damn! River had looked like a kicked puppy when he'd lit into Jayne then her face hardened and she'd lead her precious "partner" off. When he looked at Nara he saw it, she'd known. His woman on his boat had known and she was trying to calm him. He saw red and she'd left in tears shortly after. Simon looked at him like he was some sort of failed science experiment while he escorted the completely deflated mechanic to their bunk after she'd called him a heartless somabitch. They'd all abandoned him other than Zoe but one look told him she weren't happy with him neither. He knew how to recognize when a man was protecting his territory. They'd be more willing to listen to their Captain when they figured out that he'd already taken her into his bed although some would still believe he'd changed.

He'd found his bottle of whiskey and a mug before sitting down. Zoe was stoic as ever, studying him just waiting for the right time to voice her decent. That was the least of his problems, she didn't agree that much was obvious but she would side with him, always did. He loved how good whiskey was smooth but still burned on the way down, he needed that. Jayne had to be dealt with but that would be easier than handling the fall out. Getting back into Inara's good graces was going to cost him. There was nothing he could do about River. She'd figure out he was right after enough time passed, she was young, naive and probably thought they loved each other. That piece of shit was breaking her in easy he hadn't seen one mark on her that was suspicious. How could he have believed Jayne had changed? How long would it have continued without his notice had Jayne not slipped up and outright called her his right there in front of him? Simon had to know it was for the best even if he hated the way Mal dealt with things. Between Kaylee and River, the Doc would be lucky to keep his mouth shut long enough to survive his own self. Kaylee only saw the good side in anything. As much as he hated crushing her fluffy dreams or wiping the smile off her cheerful face it had to be done. She'd never understand but she'd bounce back. He poured himself another drink he still needed to decide if he was going to kill Jayne or leave him off next stop. As much as part of him wanted Jayne's blood he knew he couldn't bring himself to outright kill him without warning.

l

_Mal: "Goin to leave Jayne off next stop if he fights it which he's like to do, I aim ta kill him. Expect the fall out will be bad for a while but nothing we can't handle."_

_Zoe: "Spect you overshot your mark by a good bit Sir. Jayne's right she ain't yours. Do what you're plannin and you'll lose them all myself included."_

_Mal: "Not sure you understand what happen here Zoe. That man broke my no romance rule and he's taking advantage of an innocent."_

_Zoe: "Think we're all well past letting you have a hand in our personal business Malcolm! You aren't seeing it clearly but even if you were it's not your place to interfere. Jayne hasn't figured it out yet so he surely ain't acted on it. River isn't an innocent, she's the smartest, deadliest one of us and sees into the truth of things."_

_Mal: "He's not . . ya sure . . . I mean . . . . .I'm a quing wa caode liu mang! Why doesn't anyone ever tell me whats happening ON MY BOAT?"_

_Zoe: "Probably has somethin to do with you tendin to over react and stick your nose were it doesn't belong. I recommend you go with the honest I'm a complete jack ass approach with River and Inara. River will let you know how to deal with Jayne, not sure she wants him to know just yet."_

l

That was two days ago now. Zoe's eyes were still laughing at him every time he spoke to her. She hadn't told anyone else about their conversation but she wasn't going to let him forget any time soon. Simon kept looking at him like he had just performed a freakish circus trick. Kaylee was happy things had calmed down, she loved her family and wanted to see them happy. River had excepted his apology but not before making a huge production about how disappointed she'd been in him and then lecturing in "River Talk" about how they all needed him to grow up especially Nara. She also had his apology to Jayne prepared which she said was actually true on some subconscious level. Seems he was stressed over Zoe, the baby and Nara, so he'd Taken it out on Jayne rather than one of the women. Jayne liked to hold grudges for a while but they'd be fine. Inara was speaking to him but just barely. She allowed him to apologize over and over and over again, but that was it. He was dreading asking Zoe's advice but he was running out of options.

It was his boat and he never knew nothin till it was too late. Sure he'd screwed up but Jayne! Well, Jayne was going to be . . . WITH River . . . and he was the only one who had a problem with it. Everyone was ruttin happy with Jayne while he was in the dog house. Maybe he should listen to River sure was workin for Jayne. . . . . . . . . It was still his boat right? They would tell him if it wasn't wouldn't they?

l

l

_Translation:_

_Qing wa cao de liu mang_ - frog-humping son of a bitch

l

l

l

l

Authors Notes:

Again thanks for all the views and reviews. I appreciate getting any sort of feed back.

I really feel like Zoe and Mal were a struggle for me.

River is next, I expect her's will be the longest so it might be a while.


	7. River

I own nothing these are other people's characters that I am toying with because . . . . . well . . . . . they didn't get enough episodes.

Set about seven months after the Movie.

She knew she was the first to know.

Even though it was her second birthday on board this was the first one she'd celebrated with her new family. Simon was so stressed he had forgotten her 18th. They were 3 days into a 14 day trip headed for a whole month on the ground. Kaylee made a cake and they'd indulged her with a rendition of "Happy Birthday". The women's gift had been a new wardrobe via a shopping spree at their last port. River had insisted Jayne be there, so he and Simon had followed them at a distance, staying out of the stores. River soaked in the family atmosphere while she opened her gifts from the men. She knew what they were but enjoyed the process of Serenity's crew spoiling its youngest family member. Mal had gotten her and Simon new identities complete with pilot and doctors licenses. They were very well done and would pass all but the most stringent checks on central core planets. The warrants had disappeared but that didn't mean people weren't looking for them. Simon had given River an ornate hair pin, with "Serenity" engraved across it. It was traditional on Osiris for woman of age to be gifted a broach, hair pin or bracelet bearing their family name. This was Simon's way of telling her that he understood she was her own person now. Jayne had gotten River a pair of matching pistols, small and light but powerful and accurate. He'd had "R's" engraved on the handles. Although he'd spent a small fortune on them it was the second part of his gift that warmed River's insides. She knew he'd been working on them for more than a month but he hadn't let her see. He had worked a pattern of water ripples right into the leather all the way around the new belt. On the darker stained holster he'd featured a powerful, frothy, rapid river while the lighter one had a calm winding river. They could both be adjusted to the odd angles she prefered. Even in his ignorance Jayne's gift showed how much he understood and excepted her. There was an envelope from Mother Cobb left to open but the wave of emotion that poured over River as she inspected Jayne's hand-made gift, had her mind flying away to when she'd first realized she loved him and then to what she'd seen in him when he'd finally trusted her.

l

_She wasn't ever crazy at least not in the clinical sense. Her brain was damaged, had been stripped of its defenses and was lost between identities new and old, but it still functioned at a very high level. Basically it needed to rewire itself, learn to shield and filter new information while sorting out all the different versions of herself that it contained. It was confusing, exhausting and often debilitating. She had spent as much time as she could hiding in the identity of the girl, who no longer truly existed but was the baseline for all. She let the girl identify and detach the persona's that were burned in, both for jobs they'd used her on and those they'd planned for her. In the end what was left disgusted her and made her hate the girl's driving ambition to be the best, desire to out shine the verse and most of all her need to use her brain to dominate others. These were all inherent to the girl, she might as well have shouted at them, "PICK ME" and they had. She was left with the girl, the weapon and a new blank empty person that detested what she'd started out as and hated what they'd made her. She was in the body of a young woman but wasn't one, hadn't developed as one. Jobs had called for it so her body was used that way even before it was optimally ready, yet she had never learned to be a woman or any kind of adult human being. She floated between the girl and the new blank entity but never the weapon as her brain continued to restructure itself. Then she'd been triggered which was the catalyst for sorting out what was left of her neurosis._

_Jayne had always been important even at her most confused and disconnected. He was like a prime number while all the others were multiples even Simon. She was far too busy sorting herself out to understand what was happening to her in regard to him. Perhaps if the girl had ever been in love she would have recognized it, stored it and known the moment she'd gained consciousness after Maidenhead. Instead it was during the down time after leaving Haven and before entering Reaver space that she'd understood. She was trying to figure out why it bothered her more to knock Jayne out than Simon? He was scared, thought they were all going to die, did the math and figured two dying was better than nine. It wasn't personal but he was planning on getting them killed while Simon was intent on protecting her so why did it bother her so much. She started working backward through all her thoughts and memories involving Jayne. Jayne was even important to the weapon all the others were disabled using the first available opening even if it was a kill shot, but the weapon had passed up multiple opportunities and allowed Jayne to get close, make contact and hold on. It was a complete tactical failure but Jayne had disrupted the weapon enough that the girl made it pause for a split second or Mal would have had a bullet right between the eyes. The weapon had protected Jayne even against the blue hands conditioning. She thought back further seeing how the girl spent time and effort on getting Jayne's attention. The girl had wanted a kiss on Ariel but Jayne didn't understand. She had cut him to get the blue off, he was her's not their's. The newer part of her had always stared at him wondering why he didn't fill the empty like he was meant to. The girl, the weapon and the new her had all identified him, wanted something from him . . . wanted him. An even older memory surfaced "boy must see how they broke the bird, become a man, then he can keep the broken bird flying" that's why Jayne was important. She remembered now, she'd seen it buried so deep inside, heavily fortified by walls so thick that even he wasn't able to feel it anymore. Mother, siblings and Kaylee were spread out and wrapped around the walls like a protective blanket. Mal, Zoe, Book, Wash and Inara were another layer of protection as orbiting sentries. Then she found herself beneath the blanket stretched all the way around the walls filling ever crack, every nook and every cranny. Jayne who didn't let himself love anyone had been effected by her. Schizophrenic, confused, broken and lost it didn't matter, somehow he had let her in closer than anyone. He had given her hope and she loved him for it. What she'd told book made sense now. She knew it was just one possible outcome not a prediction. She would always be broken but she still wanted to fly._

_There hadn't been enough time for anything once they'd started to pass through the Reaver ships. The events unfolded one after the other. Wash was gone. Everyone else was seriously injured other than Inara who was in shock at Mal's bedside. The girl, the weapon and the new blank empty young woman were no more. The weapon was needed to save her family but it was too powerful and refused to be put away so three had become one. She'd saved her family and made sure they were properly treated. They would all be fine physically and Simon was the only one who would need substantial recovery time. She had to block out as much as possible so she could focus on the alliance medical crew and guards to make sure they were safe and well cared for. Jayne had eyed her suspiciously then brushed her off to look after the others while he'd glared at the alliance personal who had been patching him up. It was hard even though the weapon had given her much greater control, she'd changed again, hadn't had time to quantify it and was struggling to keep it together while being responsible for all of them. Her control was starting to slip when she'd spotted him lumbering her way. He was angry at all things alliance, concerned about his crew, worried about her but also wary and suspicious of her. He understood what she'd done, could see the weapon in her and needed to know if she was a threat. "Girl, ya in there?" She needed him to trust her! "She is not the same, the weapon is part of her now, control has improved." His suspicious disappeared, he was still wary and his concern for her had spiked. "Look like hell woman, got em to leave some towels n clothes. Gi'me the gun, I'll keep n eye on em an gaurd the door whiles ya clean yerself up." He saw her as a woman! Her resolve was crumbling, her eyes stung and her shoulders trembled. "She'll never be the girl again." When his large hand gently squeezed her shoulder she felt his tension release as he made the decision to trust her. "Done what ya had to, saved us all. It's ok River, ain't none us gonna be the same." He'd called her River and she was, reformed, and different but one whole person. Connected! That was how they'd both changed she could feel it and then she could see it, the whole formation had changed. There were three groups in a triangle with him in the middle. His mother and siblings were in one group, his crew which still had Book and Wash but now included Simon made up another. The walls that protected him were crumbled at the top with cracks and holes showing all the way through on the two sides that bordered those groups. The walls had crumbled down to nothing in front of the third side where River was by herself. She could see him like a raging wild stallion, intensity wrapped in tension, he wasn't going to bolt now that he was connected to all of them but he was skittish and unsure. Getting him comfortable would take time but she knew he wasn't going anywhere because she saw why he loved her. It was simple, it didn't require anything of her, it wasn't even a reason but really what could be more flattering. He couldn't help it. She was there and he loved her, he didn't want to, he didn't know he did but she was River and that was all it took. "River. Ya ok ta get cleaned up?" She'd been staring, his concern spiked again. "Yes", She couldn't get herself to say anything else so she'd handed him the gun and headed for the room he'd come from. He was leaning on the door frame watching the hallway as she slipped into the bathroom._

l

She wondered how long he'd been waiting as she looked up and let her face show him how pleased she was. He grinned proudly but his face soften as she drew him in with her eyes. One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand then he faltered and reminded her that she still had a present left. That's how it was lately he'd get confused and then uncomfortable before avoiding her eyes. It wouldn't take much and she was prepared to nudge him at this point if he didn't figure it out soon. She placed the pistols and holsters back in the box, slid it to the side and eagerly grabbed the envelope. It had a small soft bulge in the middle and said "River" in Mother Cobb's careful slanted script. After she opened the envelope a tiny leather pouch slide out as she unfolded the letter.

l

_Happy Birthday_

_River dear,_

_Jayne is my first born an he left home when he was just short a 17. I knew he weren't doing well all these years. It's hard on a mother knowin her boy is alone, no one to care fer him and not like to let anyone close. He sent money regular but never said nothin other than he was alive. I cried when he'd wrote about you. "Got a Doc on ta crew, his moonbrained sis River bugs me" 13 years a nothin then all the sudden a woman bothers him, I knew right then. I feared he'd run ya off before he could figure it out or you could see it. Next letter he said the Doc had saved ya from some kind a experiment, weren't yer fault you was moonbrained and walked round barefoot. I needed ya to know that he wrote bout ya and seemed ya needed socks. Got four letters since an yer still there he ain't scared you off yet. My boy loves ya, he don't know it nor understand it but he does. I'm pretty sure a smart gal like you already figured it out. The ring's been worn by 4 generations a Cobb women. Jayne's my oldest so's it should go to you if ya decide to take him on. Ya'll just have to excuse an old worried mother if I've got ya figured wrong. Ring's yer's either way for givin me my boy back._

_Thank You,_

_Love Ma_

l

She clutched the pouch to her breast as she realized Ma had known before her. Jayne was anxious, she could feel it, he wanted to know _"Well, whatcha get, from MA?"_ It was too good, River couldn't pass it up so she nudged him. She pulled out the ring, held it up, looked at Jayne and said _"It's my wedding ring!"_

l

l

l

l

Authors Notes:

Thanks as always for the views and reviews. All input is welcome.

I wanted to give some perspective on how I viewed River for this story. I hope it wasn't too confussing.

Jayne is next and yes it pics up right were this left off.


	8. Jayne

I own nothing these are other people's characters that I am toying with because . . . . . well . . . . . they didn't get enough episodes.

Set directly after the end of River's chapter.

**(NOTE: My take on Jayne is in standard text. Jayne's actual thoughts are in italics and actual coversation is in bold.)**

He knew he couldn't be the first to know, probably the last since he basically had to be told.

River was amazing, she could do almost anything but she was fragile emotionally and permanently damaged mentally, which is where he came in. When she needed a shield, a distraction, a friend, a protector, a comforter or anything else he was there. He wasn't sure exactly when it started but when he excepted her as his partner it became important to make sure she was happy. Doing things to keep her happy and content had turned into all sorts of other things involving not just her but the whole crew, his crew. Seemed the smoother things ran on Serenity the healthier River was emotionally and mentally. River was his primary concern but he was connected and invested in all of them now. This was what he'd always avoided, and some how it was simple not complicated. Watching River on her birthday surrounded by her family Jayne understood better than any, even Simon, what it meant for her. He knew how far she had come, how hard she fought, how much she had sacrificed and everything she had been through, she had told him. It started with distracting her when she had nightmares and turned into comforting her which she had to convince him was alright. He felt better about noticing her as a woman when she told him she was already eighteen. She explained that with all the time they spent together, his thoughts and physical reactions were completely normal for a healthy male and his concern about it meant that he respected her. After that She decided that she needed to talk about what had happened to her so she could get it out and accept it. That made sense to Jayne so he'd listened when she talked. He knew everything and he knew why Simon couldn't know. It would eat him up to find out that she had participated in missions to protect him. Simon was the only thing they had to use against her. It was almost impossible to sit still and hold onto his control long enough to explain to her that his hatred and disgust was in no way directed at her when she told him about the specific missions. He drilled it into her after that, it was not her fault, she did what she had to do, nothing she had done caused any of it and there was nothing wrong with her. He would think it loudly at her when ever she flinched or was uncomfortable with human contact among the crew. That's why it was simple for him, his purpose was set until he took his last breath. He'd never really had purpose before so it had put everything into order for him. Life was good now, everything was geared toward his purpose, his partner, his River and when he didn't have anything to do he was content rather than anxious as he'd always been.

l

They were all waiting for River as she examined the designs he'd worked into the holsters and belt that he'd made her. She was looking at him now, her face was bright and her eyes were sparkling. _Freckin hell! He was doin it again. Big brown eyes tell'n em somethin he couldn't figure, ask'n em somethin he didn't know. No man nor woman'd ever looked at em like that ever. It happened a lot lately, made him feel somethin he couldn't explain. He had to look away, make it stop. He thought he sounded strange as he choked out_ **"Got one more, there."** _What'd Ma give her in ta lill pouch? Riv's real focused on that letter. What's it say? What's in the pouch?_

**Jayne: "Well, whatcha get, from Ma?"**

**River: "Its my wedding ring!"**

_There it was, she was holding it out just a foot away from his face. He knew he weren't normally a quick thinker but it felt like his brain was clogged up with sumpin thick n sticky. Somethin was goin on, n everyone was lookin at him like he should know what it was. How long was he settin there doin nothin? Why'd he suddenly jump up, back away from the table n start looking round like someone was gonna get em? It had to be that ring, she was still holdin it only now she was gettin up n headin his way. Why'd his Ma send her a ring that looked just like her's? Wedding ring . . . . what was a weddin ring fer? Gorramit, he knew this, why the ruttin hell weren't his brain workin? Huh, platinum band with gold etching all the way around but it were all smooth n a bit worn with age. It was his Ma's ring, the one she'd got from Pa's Ma when they'd got hitched. That was it weddin ring was fer gettin hitched . . . . . . . ._

**Mal: "Ya'll thought me and Simon were lost."**

**Jayne: "WHO YA RUTTIN MARRYIN N WHERE'S I GOTTA GO TA KILL EM? River ya can't, they wouldn't understand nuff ta treat ya right! N ya can't tell em."**

**River: "I won't wear it until you ask properly."**

**Jayne: "He'll ask his damn self n I'll END HIM!"**

**River: "JAYNE! There is just you." She placed one hand on his chest and the other still holding the ring on her own. "This man will ask. This woman will accept."**

_Them big brown eyes lookin ta him that way again. Man n Woman, weddin ring, getting hitched, t'was love for him n her eyes. No woman'd ever looked ta him like that cause no woman'd ever loved em like that. He didn't no nothing bout lovin a woman n River needed to be loved special n careful like. She deserved the best man in da verse not him. He was wrong fer her every which way he could think of._

**River: "You know what I was, what they made me, everything that I've done and who I am now. A woman like me causes fear, intimidation and disgust in men, but not you. I will always be damaged goods mentally, physically and emotionally yet you love me because and in spite of it. I love you because I know what made you so hard and you trusted me over all others to reach you. Once identified by our higher level brain functions, protect, pursue and bond with permanently were the prime directives. We are better together!"**

**Jayne: "None a that stuff they done ta ya was yer fault n ya know it! You sayin I love ya cause a instinct? I just put all them pieces together without thinkin bout em n they add up to lovin ya?"**

**River: "Yes just like my higher level functions identified you."**

**Jayne: "I ain't never ya know, are ya sure . . . . . that I love ya?"**

**River: She held the ring up again. "Yes. Mother agrees."**

**Jayne: "What'll it be like? Will I treat ya good?"**

**River: "It will be like it's been but more. Physical bonding will add strength and depth to existing bonds. You already treat me well. You have no desire to hurt me."**

**Jayne: "PHYSICAL BONDING? Ain't touchin ya like that till we's hitched proper. N it'd have to be all int-mat n soft like ta start. I don't knows how ta do it."**

**River: "A new experience for both to share. She, NO! . . . I will be anxious and may react poorly during preliminary attempts." She looked away from him for the first time then hurried through the rest. "Immediate marriage and shared sleeping arrangements would be preferable but cannot accurately estimate period of time required to be ready for physical completion and do not wish to cause my husband too much discomfort."**

_Physical completion with River his brain was failing completely now . . . Mal in a bonnet, Mal in a bonnet, Mal in a bonnet. Whew, better, Ok. Did she think she had ta marry him n sex em to keep him around?_

**Jayne: He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me. Ya ain't gotta do none a this nor nothing ya don't want. I'm yer partner for ever. Don't need ta marry me or sex me if in ya want ta be held at night. I won't leave ya n I ain't spectin nothing like that from ya."**

**Kaylee: " eek . . . . aaaaaawwwww! . . . sorry."**

**River: Her eyes were watery and her voice cracked as she started. "You love me without expectation of return but this is what we both want and need. I want to be complete with you in all ways."**

**Jayne: "I'm not so dumb ta go against Ma and my partner." He snatched the ring and slipped it on her left ring finger. "This man is tryin ta figure out what he done ta deserve this but it ain't stopping me from askin. Ya want Mal ta do it now or ya wanna wait till we hit land?"**

**River: "Mal, now."**

**Mal: "Gorramit Jayne! Can't even count on ya ta make me an Simon look better!"**

**Zoe: "Instincts Sir."**

**Mal: "Huh?"**

**Zoe: "Instincts about women Sir, Jayne has them you and Simon don't."**

l

_He weren't the first to know, he guessed that's what all em weird feelin's he'd been havin were. Next time he noticed anything out a sorts he'd just ask her and save himself some time. It were pretty simple really. If River said he loved her and his Ma agreed then he did. He done already decided he'd be takin care a her till he kicked it. Dumb luck really that he'd got ta be her husband. He weren't complainin none though._

l

l

l

l

Authors Notes:

Thanks for all the reviews and reads.

Sorry for the long wait. Just one more chapter left on the original slate. Before I get to that I was considering another short chapter for each character other than Jayne and River showing what they were thinking while this was happening. I'll probably only do that if readers express interest otherwise I'll start on the last scheduled chapter which will wrap everything up and really has to be last.


	9. Kaylee's Reaction

I own nothing these are other people's characters that I am toying with because . . . . . well . . . . . they didn't get enough episodes.

Set during Jayne's Chapter.

**(Note: Kaylee's thoughts are in italics. Original conversation parts from Jayne's chapter are in bold)**

Kaylee's Reaction

**River: "It's my wedding ring!"**

_Oh! This was it! Jayne must be the marry'n kind cause his Ma sent her a ring. They're gonna be the first Serenity couple to get hitched . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . well just as soon as Jayne sees how much he love's River. Come on Jayne you big ox this isn't hard to figure out the ring is from your own Ma!_

**Mal: "Ya'll thought me and Simon were lost."**

_Captain's worse than Simon sometimes, Jayne's gonna figure this out an make Mal look like an ass again. Oh, Simon! Hope he doesn't burst and blow a gasket or nothing. Never seen that look on his face, maybe its good. I better take his hand. Shiny, he's squeezing back but not too hard._

_Jealous Jayne, that's new! Oooo, poor River but they're sooo sweet together! That's it ask River, good simple Jayne smarts. Why can't Simon and Mal ever ask?_

_OH MY GOD! What kind of horrible things did they do to her in there? Simon's hand is sweaty. Come on Jayne! NOW she needs you NOW! She must a told him, he knows. Jayne is the sweeeeeetest!_

**Kaylee: " eek . . . . aaaaaawwwww! . . . sorry."**

_Ha, Mal's an ass again and he knows it. Socks! Socks! Socks! I knew it when I saw them. Simon looks relieved, maybe even happy. I'm proud of him . . . . except where's my ring? No mind I'll start on that tomorrow, he's gonna get it good tonight cause my engine's got its lubrication system running at full capacity right bout now._

l

l

l

l

Author's Notes:

Thanks as always for the reviews and reads.

Everyone who reviewed chapter 8 was interested in the reactions so this was the first one. These should go pretty quickly and I will be working on the final chapter as well which will also work as an epilogue. I expect it will take me some time so hopefully the shorter reaction chapters help bridge the gap until I'm finished.


	10. Inara's Reaction

I own nothing these are other people's characters that I am toying with because . . . . . well . . . . . they didn't get enough episodes.

Set at the end of Jayne's Chapter.

**(Note: Inara's thoughts are in italics. Original conversation parts from Jayne's chapter are in bold)**

Inara's Reaction

She'd never stopped watching even after River made it clear that is was none of her business. She was curious how River was going to get Jayne to comfort her when he was so uncomfortable physically around her on Serenity. A month later she noticed that Jayne had relaxed around River and they'd synced their eating, sleeping and waking schedules. How had she done it? Jayne was still obviously physically attracted to her yet he was at ease about it. She was amazed by the way they moved along their path together. The intimacy of their interactions, non verbal communication and hyper sensitive physical awareness of each other were far more advanced than anyone else's. She often wondered if she was jealous since it was such a struggle at times for her and Mal. River was waiting for him to figure it out now and he'd been showing signs.

**_River: "It's my wedding ring!"_**

That was how it started and she was definitely jealous. Everything about them was so very honest. Jayne had gone from confused to jealous rage and then when he understood he swung fluidly to protective, caring and loving. He asked River directly, believed her and easily excepted it. Jayne hadn't come right out and said, "I love you" but he had communicated that very thing in a beautifully simple way.

**_"I'm yer partner for ever. Don't need ta marry me or sex me if in ya want ta be held at night. I won't leave ya n I ain't spectin nothing like that from ya."_**

To commit to a woman forever with out asking for something in return was an amazing thing for any man to do. As shocking as it was to see what else should she have expected from Jayne. She'd seen it all those months ago and had yet to come up with another couple who could rival it. The only way to explain it was a deep connection which had only strengthened since then. She was happy for them but it was bothersome knowing they would never struggle along like most others did. Like she and Mal would. Yes she was undoubtedly jealous.

l

l

l

l

Author's Notes:

As always thanks for the views and reviews.

I am winding down to the end and would like to go through every thing for any errors so if anyone has spotted anything please PM me or sight it in a review.

As far thoughts of Wash's view-point I had never planned on it at all but I have an idea and may sneak him in if I can swing it in a way that I am comfortable with.


	11. Simon's Reaction

I own nothing these are other people's characters that I am toying with because . . . . . well . . . . . they didn't get enough episodes.

Set during Jayne's Chapter.

**(Note: Simon's thoughts are in italics. Original conversation parts from Jayne's chapter are in bold)**

Simon's Reaction

**River: "It's my wedding ring!"**

_Oh no, there's that feeling in the pit of my stomach again. I hate feeling helpless when something could go horribly wrong for River. Maybe I've been worrying needlessly like Kaylee says. Jayne could somehow remain calm long enough to realize that unconsciously devoting himself to River could be a good thing, right? I mean there is a slim possibility that he won't over react to the point of causing a major set back between himself and River. It's not looking good, he's like a cornered animal backing away from the table and looking desperately around the room. This is so bad! River has improved so much and Jayne is the added variable that I can't replace. MADNESS this is it! I'm rooting for the Ape-Man to be sensitive and understanding in his moment of sudden realization that he's in love with my sister._

**Mal: "Ya'll thought me and Simon were lost."**

_Why is he including ME? I'm not . . I didn't . . well I'm not smooth but I wasn't lost. . . . Jayne you mental midget! Why would your mother send River a ring to marry some other man? . . . Kaylee, thank god. She still looks hopeful and she will be there for me and River if this implosion continues. . . . . RIVER, you told him and apparently it was what I'd feared after the initial physical examination. Just stay calm I've been replaced but this is technically good she's talked to someone about it. . . . I will never underestimate Jayne again!_

**Kaylee: " eek . . . . aaaaaawwwww! . . . sorry."**

_I'm still devastated by what they did to River and I hate to admit it's good that I'll never have to know the details. My brutalized baby sister has protected me again. No not a baby she's a woman who has survived more than I ever could and she has her own man to take care of her now. She has what she needs to make her happy and I'm just a part of that._

**Mal: "Gorramit Jayne! Can't even count on ya ta make me an Simon look better!"**

_Again why am I included and why does Kaylee look like she is expecting something from me? . . . Madness! River is going to marry Jayne and I'm happy about it._

l

l

l

l

Author's Notes:

As always thanks for the views and reviews.

Again if anyone has spotted any errors or inconsistencies in any of the chapters please PM me or sight it in a review.

Thanks.


	12. Zoe's Reaction

I own nothing these are other people's characters that I am toying with because . . . . . well . . . . . they didn't get enough episodes.

Set during Jayne's chapter.

**(NOTE: Wash is in italics and quotes. Zoe's thoughts are in italics generally right after like they are having their own conversation. Original conversation from Jayne's chapter is in bold.)**

Zoe's Reaction

_Wash baby, I feel almost content again at times like this with our extended family but it also makes me miss you the most. I can still hear you if I think about how you would add to the group. Hmmm, how much fun you'd have had with River and Jayne. River and Jayne together, never would have seen it coming myself._

**Jayne: "Well, whatcha get, from Ma?"**

**River: "Its my wedding ring!"**

_"Did cute little creepy and morbified just propose to big disgusting and dangerous?" - - Yes dear. - - "You miss all the good stuff when you're harpooned to the pilots seat." - - Don't feel bad Jayne's still in the dark. - - "The mighty Hero of Canton slain by itty-bitty Moonbrain. They just don't make um like they used to."_

**Mal: "Ya'll thought me and Simon were lost."**

_"Well its a comfort to know the Ass and the Boob are still at it." - - They are a constant source of entertainment unless you're Inara or Kaylee._

**Jayne: "WHO YA RUTTIN MARRYIN N WHERE'S I GOTTA GO TA KILL EM? River ya can't, they wouldn't understand nuff ta treat ya right! N ya can't tell em."**

**River: "I won't wear it until you ask properly."**

**Jayne: "He'll ask his damn self n I'll END HIM!"**

_"Ahh the subtle mastery of social situations, her parents will just love him at holiday gatherings!" - - Play nice he's come a long way under River's patient tutelage. _

**River: "JAYNE! There is just you." She placed one hand on his chest and the other still holding the ring on her own. "This man will ask. This woman will accept."**

**River: "You know what I was, what they made me, everything that I've done and who I am now. A woman like me causes fear, intimidation and disgust in men, but not you. I will always be damaged goods mentally, physically and emotionally yet you love me in spite and because of it. I love you because I know what made you so hard and you trusted me over all others to reach you. Once identified by our higher level brain functions, protect, pursue and bond with permanently were the prime directives. We are better together!"**

_"How am I supposed to collect from Book?" - - What? You two knew! - - "He thought Jayne would never get past pulling pigtails, but I had a feeling. How could I miss the signs?" - - What tipped my manly pilot off? _

**Jayne: "None a that stuff they done ta ya was yer fault n ya know it! You sayin I love ya cause a instinct? I just put all them pieces together without thinkin bout em n they add up to lovin ya?"**

**River: "Yes just like my higher level functions identified you."**

_"His brain actually works, shocking!" - - The signs baby, focus. - - "Right. When she was crazy she bugged him, when she was quiet she stared at him and when she was violent she hurt him but didn't kill him. She was always about Jayne. If my wife wasn't so distractingly sexy I might have noticed earlier." - - And Jayne?_

**Jayne: "I ain't never ya know, are ya sure . . . . . that I love ya?"**

**River: She held the ring up again. "Yes. Mother agrees."**

_"River is the only woman I've never seen him try to sleep with. Instead he avoided her and tried to get rid of her." - - So you knew because he was afraid of her? - - "That spells love for a man like Jayne every time Wifey."_

**Jayne: "What'll it be like? Will I treat ya good?"**

**River: "It will be like it's been but more. Physical bonding will add strength and depth to existing bonds. You already treat me well. You have no desire to hurt me."**

**Jayne: "PHYSICAL BONDING? Ain't touchin ya like that till we's hitched proper. N it'd have to be all int-mat n soft like ta start. I don't knows how ta do it."**

_"You know if you hadn't let yourself go so much you might have had a chance with him. Ahhh! Kidding, kidding. You're actually glowing with little Wash inside you . . . just like every other time you had little Wash inside you. Right inappropriate, got it." - - You never shut up, why is it that I miss you so much? - - "Sometimes the answer is just because."_

**River: "A new experience for both to share. She, NO! . . . I will be anxious and may react poorly during preliminary attempts." She looked away from him for the first time then hurried through the rest. "Immediate marriage and shared sleeping arrangements would be preferable but cannot accurately estimate period of time required to be ready for physical completion and do not wish to cause my husband too much discomfort."**

**Jayne: He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me. Ya ain't gotta do none a this nor nothing ya don't want. I'm yer partner for ever. Don't need ta marry me or sex me if in ya want ta be held at night. I won't leave ya n I ain't spectin nothing like that from ya."**

**Kaylee: " eek . . . . aaaaaawwwww! . . . sorry."**

_"This really is more emotional than I was expecting. I always knew they were dangerous but I never expected them to kill us by overloading our senses with sappy sweetness. At least Kaylee will survive." - - You're already dead besides you like it. Look at them they'll be happy like we were. - - "We were and It was worth it! Don't ever question that."_

**River: Her eyes were watery and her voice cracked as she started. "You love me without expectation of return but this is what we both want and need. I want to be complete with you in all ways."**

**Jayne: "I'm not so dumb ta go against Ma and my partner." He snatched the ring and slipped it on her left ring finger. "This man is tryin ta figure out what he done ta deserve this but it ain't stopping me from askin. Ya want Mal ta do it now or ya wanna wait till we hit land?"**

**River: "Mal, now."**

**Mal: "Gorramit Jayne! Can't even count on ya ta make me an Simon look better!"**

_"You know I'm starting to think Jayne and River will be better with little Wash than Mal and Simon." - - Haah, they just have bad instincts dear. - - "What?" - - You really have missed a lot but not as much as I've missed you._

**Zoe: "Instincts Sir."**

**Mal: "Huh?"**

**Zoe: "Instincts about women Sir, Jayne has them you and Simon don't."**

l

l

l

l

Author's Notes:

As always thanks for the views and reviews.

Again if anyone has spotted any errors or inconsistencies in any of the chapters please PM me or sight it in a review.

I hope the format wasn't too confusing and that the note explained it clearly. I liked the idea of working Wash in even though I never really accounted for him during my original layout. Since these reaction chapters also weren't originally part of the plan and Wash was requested I figured I'd give it a shot although I don't feel I have a good handle on writing Wash. Wether he is really talking to Zoe or if its just her imagining him is completely up to the readers discretion. I did want to show that Zoe is recovering nicely and in a good place emotionally. I hope the lightheartedness of the chapter shows that.

Thanks.


	13. Mal's Reaction

I own nothing these are other people's characters that I am toying with because . . . . . well . . . . . they didn't get enough episodes.

Set during Jayne's Chapter.

**(Note: Mal's thoughts are in italics. Original conversation parts from Jayne's chapter are in bold)**

Mal's Reaction

Mal had realized that there was nothing he could do to stop it. Inara still wasn't completely over his blow up when he'd found out but at least things had settled down between them again. He was much more excepting of the whole thing now, of course it helped that he had figured out the upside in it for him. Jayne was an idiot. When he finally figured it out he would likely do something so ridiculously stupid that Mal could point to it forever to make himself look better. Once Jayne had a relationship to maintain with River, Mal would come off looking like a fine caring gentleman in front of the women compared to the disaster Jayne was going to be. Really in the end, he would come away looking smart as the only one who didn't think it was a good idea.

**River: "It's my wedding ring!"**

_Had to happen sometime, to bad Jayne's going to ruin Tross's birthday. Better hold off on the I told you so's for a few months, don't want to garner him any sympathy with the women. This is going to be even worse than I thought. Looks like he may air lock himself . . . . . . . might be some damage control needed. _

**Mal: "Ya'll thought me and Simon were lost."**

_Damn! Just the kind of thing I need to avoid saying. River deserves better he doesn't even know and he's ready to bolt._

**Jayne: "WHO YA RUTTIN MARRYIN N WHERE'S I GOTTA GO TA KILL EM? River ya can't, they wouldn't understand nuff ta treat ya right! N ya can't tell em."**

**River: "I won't wear it until you ask properly."**

**Jayne: "He'll ask his damn self n I'll END HIM!"**

_I ain't good at relationships but Jayne is going make me look like a gorram hero. Who else could he think she'd be marrying? She's always with him off ship, Simon's her brother and I'm taken. Glad I don't pay him to think. Better keep my mouth shut now and watch the fireworks._

**Jayne: He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me. Ya ain't gotta do none a this nor nothing ya don't want. I'm yer partner for ever. Don't need ta marry me or sex me if in ya want ta be held at night. I won't leave ya n I ain't spectin nothing like that from ya."**

**Kaylee: " eek . . . . aaaaaawwwww! . . . sorry."**

_Ahhhgggrrrrr that look on Kaylee's face. Nara and Zoe too I'm frackin cooked again. Why Jayne? The one time you use your brain! The verse is against me. _

**River: Her eyes were watery and her voice cracked as she started. "You love me without expectation of return but this is what we both want and need. I want to be complete with you in all ways."**

**Jayne: "I'm not so dumb ta go against Ma and my partner." He snatched the ring and slipped it on her left ring finger. "This man is tryin ta figure out what he done ta deserve this but it ain't stopping me from askin. Ya want Mal ta do it now or ya wanna wait till we hit land?"**

**River: "Mal, now."**

_I could air lock myself! . . . . Where is Book when you need him? Now I'm stuck signing off on this unholy union . . . . . Why do I get the feeling that even the Shepherd would be against me on this one? JAYNE!_

**Mal: "Gorramit Jayne! Can't even count on ya ta make me an Simon look better!"**

**Zoe: "Instincts Sir."**

**Mal: "Huh?"**

**Zoe: "Instincts about women Sir, Jayne has them you and Simon don't."**

_She's right, even Jayne, without thinking is better at this than me. The women are always going to look at me like I'm the problem now. It's still my gorram boat . . . . . . . until they tell me its not!_

l

l

l

l

Author's Notes:

As always thanks for the views and reviews.

Again if anyone has spotted any errors or inconsistencies in any of the chapters please PM me or sight it in a review.

Ok one chapter left and it may be a few days. Any guesses on who's featured in the final chapter? I'm guessing its pretty obvious at this point.

Thanks.


	14. Mother Cobb

I own nothing these are other people's characters that I am toying with because . . . . . well . . . . . they didn't get enough episodes.

Set at a few weeks after Jayne's chapter.

**(Note: Jayne and River's writing is in bold. My perspective on Mother Cobb and her thoughts are in standard text.)**

She knew her boy and that's why she was the first to know.

Jayne wasn't dumb but he'd never taken to schoolin mostly cause he weren't like the other children growing up. By the time he'd made it to school age he was already a good half a foot taller than the rest of his class. Too big and rough for the kids his own age not developed enough for the kids his own size. He was more direct and plodding in his mind which combined with his size made his teachers think he was slow. He was the size of most men by the time they lost his daddy. He'd gotten a job over at the Ferrell's two days later. It was school hours and weekends doing whatever was needed round the big estate. Chores in the morning, walking the girls to school, working at the Ferrell's, walking the girls home, more chores and then helping her getting the girls and baby Mattie settled. He spent his free time huntin or fishin, trying to save money on food. It weren't right and she'd wished then and ever since that she hadn't needed her boy to be a man when he was just twelve goin on thirteen..

He'd a stayed there spent his life takin care of them and makin his own family if it weren't for that Ava Ferrell. The Ferrell's were the richest family on that corner of the moon cause they owned most the important industries and shippin. Her pa Franklin Ferrell had got himself some dandy core wife cause her family had hit on hard times, guess she'd wanted to rule the roost on a backwater moon rather than be a run of the mill woman on whatever core planet she come from. That Ava stuck out from the other girls on that moon with the dainty build and features she'd got from her mama. She'd told Jayne that girl was trouble right off when Martha Cobble said she'd taken an interest in him. She was some three and a half years older n him and he weren't 15 yet. She'd warned him that Ava weren't like to see things the way he did but just like he took care of them when that Ava asked him he took care of her. It went on for just over a year as far as she could tell cause it weren't public and he never said nothin about it. Then right around the time Jayne turned sixteen word went round that Ava Ferrell was engaged to Argus Templin the son of some rich business partner a the Ferrell's from the other side of the moon. She would never forget when he'd come home after talkin to her. She could see it in his eyes, he'd expected to be takin care of her and their kids the rest of his life. He just thought that was the way things worked and that was why she'd taken up with him in the first place. Findin out that he was her play thing and she expected that to continue even after she married another man had made him see how little she really thought a him. He weren't in love with her but he thought she was in love with him and he'd laid with her so he planned to do what a man's supposed ta do.

Her Jayne never really had a chance ta be happy, it hadn't been in the cards for him. He'd been content workin hard n takin care a them. He took pride in it and felt good about himself until that Ava Ferrell messed with him. It'd been only six months later Franklin Ferrell had let Jayne go and he couldn't get work anywhere else neither. Seems Argus was expectin ta be Ava's first and when he'd complained she had no problem tellin him he didn't stack up to Jayne. The Templin's threatened to break the business partnership and the marriage if the Ferrell's didn't assure them that Jayne would never work on that moon again. It didn't sit well with Franklin Ferrell so he'd done enough to ease his conscience. He got Jayne passage off that moon, staked him enough to get by till he found work and gave his word that no one would bother the Cobb's again. Part of her left with Jayne that day. He'd never gotten to be a boy and had his pride and self-worth taken from him before blastin off into the black a few months shy a turnin seventeen. He'd promised to write and send money but she'd known he were broken before he ever truly lived. She'd mourned her boy through thirteen years of credits and nothing letters since.

l

**Ma,**

**I am alive n well. I am sorry ta take to long ta write. Got a Doc on ta crew, his moonbrained sis River bugs me. Captin taken ta em like couple strays n all they dones brung trouble on us. Got ta meckanic shot n the Docs lucky he was good nuf ta fixer. I sent money fer ya.**

**Love,**

**Yer Son Jayne**

l

That was when she knew. The time for tears over her first-born had finally passed because this River had figured out how to reach him. The tears came anyway but they were warm and hearty on her smiling face. She swore right then she'd love this River whatever her faults and never ask for anything again if she would just stick around long enough to see who her Jayne could be and that he loved her. She remembered those thoughts when that first letter from River showed up and every time she read it since.

l

**Dearest Mother,**

**I cannot thank you enough for welcoming me into your family on faith alone. I am now and forever will be River Cobb. Please believe that I love Jayne with everything I have, although I rely on him much more than a normal wife would since I am not and never will be whole. I'm not the woman a mother would chose for her son but this is a good match that betters both and our bond is unbreakable. I know what Jayne wants and needs the most out of life because I know all of him. My own desires mirror his and I have a plan in place to realize that life together. The seeds to settle are already planted in the other couples on Serenity as well. It will be some years yet and Jayne will not settle where he was forced out but we would like Mattie and yourself with us where ever that is. We are also looking into better communication options that are both affordable and convenient. I worry that I can not be the type of wife you pictured for your son but please know I will be what he needs in a wife and he is the only husband I could want or have.  
**

**Love Your Daughter,**

**River Cobb**

l

It had been almost three years and she couldn't help but chuckle over River's worry of living up to her mother in-laws expectations. Jayne and River loved each and were committed to each other, what else could a mother want for her son? She placed the letter back on the pile and began preparing for bed, they would be among the last things she packed in the morning. River had made good on her plan and they'd be there mid-day to pick them up. She'd see her oldest son for the first time in seventeen years, her new daughter for the first time ever and if she was lucky enough maybe she'd get to feel her newest grand-daughter kick. River had given her more than she could ever ask for and this was just the beginning.

**The End**

l

l

l

l

l

Authors Notes:

Very sorry for the delay on finishing this. The plan was always to use this chapter to give some back round for the Jayne of this particular story. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. This is the first story I've ever actually written down so hopefully my pros and style weren't too hard to read. I'd like to keep writing if there is interest and I have these idea's roughed out.

l

**SOCIAL CONTRACT**: A longer series starting after BDM in which Jayne can effectively block River out of his thoughts. Jayne thinks they should work together helping the others and get Serenity back in the black. He has to get River to trust and forgive him so he gives her a sneak peak in his head. They enter into what River calls a SOCIAL CONTRACT that goes through many changes over time. Told mostly from River's POV.

**Engagements:** A group of one-shots resulting in Rayne engagements. I have about 4 or 5 good idea's for this. It's something I'll most likely do along side one of the other stories since each chapter with be its own thing.

**THE JEALOUS RIVER:** Set after BDM. Jayne begins changing while he and River build a friendship. Jayne has turned into a man who plenty of women want which presents a big problem for River. She feels no man could really love and trust a mind reading assassin but she has no intentions of losing her friend and companion to another woman. She begins to run off any women that show interest and eventually launches an ill-advised seduction plan that fails miserably. Things come to a head when a passenger asks Zoe if Jayne is free and River says he's her's which she has to explain to Zoe.

**WAITING**: In which River watches and waits while in her words Jayne begins to shed his fake skin. River can read Jayne in this story and takes a fairly hands off approach. Mainly watching and giving some advice when asked which turns into a friendship. They both get a surprise when he's done shedding.

l

I may just start with whichever inspires me the most but interest expressed could sway me.


End file.
